The War in the ROFL Island Chain
The War in the ROFL Island Chain (will be known on YouTube as Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL Island Chain), will be a six-part text-to-speech comedy sci-fi series, written and created by Thunderbirds101. The series will be the direct sequel to the War in the Republic of My. The series depicts a war between the United LOLs of ROFLica and a splinter faction from the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, the Soviet Lulz Brigade. Microsoft Sam and many other Speakonia voices have been featured. The series is currently in the production and planning stages, with the first episode online. Major Plot Elements The series depicts Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, and the ROFL Robot, during a sudden series of attacks on the ROFL Island Chain in the AtLOLtic Ocean. It is soon revealed that the perpetrators are members of the Soviet Lulz Brigade, a splinter faction of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic military. The brigade is angry that the USSR is allied with the United LOLs of ROFLica, and have began attacking both the USSR and the ULR, starting with the ROFL Island Chain. Timeline of events WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOLLOW. 'Episode 1 - 'Conflict Brewing At a remote listening post in LOLberia, Radar Overseer Stanislav communicates with Radar Overseer Yury in LOLscow. They comment on how boring life has been since the destruction of The Supreme AI. Stanislav reflects on the battle on the North-South My border, early in the war, in which he served in, before the EMP bomb destroyed his vehicle. Yury says he was in LOLscow most of the time, but withdrew just days before the Soiturrannian invasion. Suddenly, an alarm blares. A radio transmission is intercepted. The message is from one Scottyvich Balonykov. He is Radar Overseer Scotty’s evil Soviet counterpart. Scottyvich is the leader of the Soviet Lulz Brigade, an extremist splinter faction of the USSR, with a fiery hatred of the United LOLs of ROFLica and its allies, including the Republic of My. The SLB supported The Supreme AI, but at the time were powerless. Now that the Communist Linux Penguin Army is no more, the SLB can fill the void. When Radar Overseer Stanislav informs Balonykov that the USSR is allied with the ULR, the SLB leader becomes infuriated. Without warning, two OMG Jets bombard the radar stations in LOLberia and LOLscow, killing both Stanislav and Yury. In the Democratic Republic of My, Radar Overseer Clark detects a pair of air attacks in the USSR. He immediately alerts the president, Radar Overseer Scotty. Upon learning of the attacks, Scotty opens a line with USSR ruler Pieboy6000 in LOLscow. Scotty informs Pieboy of the twin air attacks. Pieboy confirms this. Scotty warns of another War in the Republic of My scenario, but Pieboy downplays this, citing that the Soviet Lulz Brigade is not as sophisticated as The Supreme AI was. All of a sudden, a news broadcast blares over the radio on 101.3 ROFL FM. According to the newscast, the Soviet Lulz Brigade and the Democratic Speakonian’s Republic of Koroflia have formed a military alliance. Alarmed at the developments, Pieboy decides to hold an emergency meeting. Twelve hours later, Pieboy, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, and Scotty hold a conference in Mycroft City, in the Republic of My. Sam suggests covert military action against North Koroflia. Everyone agrees. Pieboy says he will pitch in 100 SpetsLOLZ troops. Scotty will contribute 50 Republic of My Baloney Infantry, and Sam will contribute 10 ROFLcopters with 10 LOL Infantry soldiers each. The next day, an assault takes place on the north-eastern shores of North Koroflia. Air sirens blare as the attack begins. From the conference room, Sam, Mike, Scotty, the ROFL Robot, and Pieboy all watch as the attacks commence. In a satellite in the orbit above Earth 2, a Soviet Lulz Brigade Technician receives an order from Scottyvich Balonykov to begin Operation Red Death. The technician complies and begins the firing sequence for the satellite, as it is an orbital laser weapon. The weapon charges fully, and fires on North Koroflia, vaporizing the invading forces. Back in Mycroft City, the gang is initially confused when their feed is suddenly disrupted. However, they realize their entire force has been wiped out by a satellite laser weapon in orbit. They are stunned at the turn of events. Sam recites his typical profanity. Mike is alarmed and fears retaliation. Pieboy fears the worst, following the complete annihilation of their attack force. At that moment, Scottyvich Balonykov places a transmission to the conference. He mocks the men for their pathetic attempt to destroy the alliance. Balonykov warns of a deadly retaliation against the ULR, the USSR, and the Rep. of My. Pieboy demands Balonykov cease the attacks, but Balonykov balks at the demands, warning Pieboy that the Soviet Lulz Brigade could inflict more damage than The Supreme AI could ever have done. Balonykov reveals the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms survived the Republic of My war, and have now joined the Soviet Lulz Brigade. Balonykov mocks Sam one last time before signing off. Fuming with rage, Microsoft Sam decides to go to space and prepare the Orbital ROFL Laser. He takes Mike, Scotty, and the ROFL Robot with him aboard the USS Radar Overseer, and Pieboy6000 returns to the USSR. At the ULR-owned ROFL Island Chain in the AtLOLtic Ocean, the area is quiet. The island chain is mostly uninhabited, save for wildlife, a few tourist resorts, and a United LOLs of ROFLica radar outpost on the main island. The island chain serves as an early warning system for the ULR. At the radar station, Radar Overseer Cooper is monitoring the radar, when something alarming comes up. He detects at least 100 aerial units approaching the island. None of them friendly. He desperately warns Microsoft Sam and Pieboy6000 of the threat to the ROFL Island Chain, before the radio is consumed by static. Sam realizes the worst is happening. The ROFL Island Chain is the Soviet Lulz Brigade’s first target for retaliation. 'Episode 2 - 'Blitzkrieg Attack The Soviet Lulz Brigade, backed up by North Koroflia, invade the ROFL Island Chain. Meanwhile, Microsoft Sam, Mike, Scotty, and the ROFL Robot formulate a plan to destroy North Koroflia with the Orbital ROFL Laser. Characters confirmed to appear Characters with their names in italics are deceased. Protagonists *'Microsoft Sam '(Appeared in Episode 1) *'Microsoft Mike '(Appeared in Episode 1) *'Radar Overseer Scotty '(Appeared in Episode 1) *'The ROFL Robot '(Appeared in Episode 1) *'Pieboy6000' (Appeared in Episode 1) *'Radar Overseer Clark '(Appeared in Episode 1) *'Radar Overseer Cooper '(Appeared in Episode 1) *''Radar Overseer Stanislav ''(Appeared in Episode 1, 'killed in Episode 1 by an OMG Jet') *''Radar Overseer Yury ''(Appeared in Episode 1, 'killed in Episode 1 by an OMG Jet') Antagonists *'Scottyvich Baloneykov' (Appeared in Episode 1) *'The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms' (Appeared in Episode 1) Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series